EL SOL QUE ILUMINA MI CAMINO
by Mari.v
Summary: Escanor es un hombre que ha sido desalojado de todo lo que tenía y conocía; sus oportunidades de empleo eran pocas y le tocó aceptar se un guardaespaldas: con lo que no contaba era con que su vida cambiaría totalmente.
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El amor muchas veces es un sentimiento muy complicado e inoportuno, se aparece en los momentos donde menos lo esperamos, unas veces el sentimiento es correspondido pero en otras ocasiones no lo es, aquella frase malgasta de amar sin ser amado es la primera que cruza nuestras cabezas y le da sentido a lo anteriormente mencionado; pero no podemos negar que también es envolvente y único en gran manera y escala, es imposible borrar al ser amado del corazón y del alma, PERO QUE HERMOSA SENSACIÓN ES AMAR Y SER AMADO.

Los días en Liones son particularmente cálidos y agradables, claramente para el que le gusta la claridad y el sol rozando su piel; la gran ciudad está estructurada con hermosos rascacielos y variedades de negocios y locales dependiendo de la parte en la que se esté; como toda gran ciudad hay una demanda grande empleo y a pesar del grado de estudio estos siempre escasean. Para Escanor Castellios no es la excepción: a pesar de ser un hombre de una familia adinerada ha quedado en la calle después de que sus padres murieran y su hermano tomara el poder de todas las riquezas familiares: solo contaba con algo de ropa y algo de dinero en efectivo; su única solución en estos momentos de desesperación era conseguir empleo; sencillamente no entendía por qué cada vez que intentaba ir a una empresa ni siquiera lo dejaban entrar cuando decía su nombre.

Mirar una pagina de empleos varios había sido su única opción, sinceramente no era lo que tenia en mente pero ya tenia un empleo como guardaespaldas de una mujer muy importante; a pesar de tener alto conocimiento en empresas en algún momento de su vida se metió de lleno al gimnasio y a la defensa personal después de haber sido victima de muchas burlas por su físico y en algunas ocasiones victima de alguien más fuerte que él: hoy en día nadie podría considerarlo poco atractivo como lo habían hecho en el pasado: sus músculos se desarrollaron totalmente y quién se podría imaginar que esta bola de músculos era aquel enclenque del cual todos se burlaban.

Hablando de mujeres: su experiencia con ellas era muy limitada ya que su nuevo físico era apenas reciente y realmente seguía siendo muy tímido: aunque muchas intentaban acercarse a él, Escanor no podía ni siquiera llevar una verdadera conversación a flote. En estos momentos de su vida realmente no le interesaba ya que él solo recuerda un pequeño enamoramiento de secundaria: era una hermosa chica la cual se llamaba Merlín: desposaba una belleza pura y totalmente natural; la sensualidad de esta mujer era sin igual, pero siempre se consideró un gran soñador: solo habló con una vez o mejor dicho: ella le dirigió la palabra para preguntarle por el salón al cual se dirigía; esa pequeña interacción y trato igual hacia él lo sorprendió totalmente; obviamente eso fue hace demasiado tiempo pero su precioso rostro aún sigue plasmado en su memoria.

Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y simplemente cae bajo los efectos del cansancio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlín termina de arreglarse y se dirige a la habitación del pequeño Arturo; su rostro se ilumina cuando la ve, -Buen día mí pequeño rey.- lo toma en sus brazos y el niño solo se queda tranquilo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre.

-Ma-ma.- hace unas pocas semanas empezó a hablar, su primera palabra había sido mamá: obviamente no tan suelta pero cada vez que lo escuchaba su corazón se llenaba de orgullo; a pesar de que Arturo no había estado en sus planes no se arrepentía de haberlo tenido; después de haberse enamorado de un hombre y haber estado involucrada sexual y emocionalmente con él su hijo había sido impregnado en su interior, el padre nunca se enteró porque estaba enamorado de otra mujer y su relación con ella había sido un error. Era algo doloroso de recordar pero era un tema que ya había superado.

Merlín baja con destino a la cocina para darle el desayuno a su hijo; dentro de una hora tendría que irse a trabajar; su familia era muy importante y debido a este dato siempre se preocupaba por la discreción, para comprobar estaba el claro ejemplo de Arturo: el cual todavía no era conocido por la prensa; todo en su vida giraba entorno a la privacidad.

Después de haber alimentado al chico con su papilla y leche lo llevo consigo a la sala de estar la cual era completamente inmensa y lujosa por donde se viera, se sentó en el gran sofá cama con Arturo en su regazo y este solo la miraba con admiración y sonreía de oreja a oreja, -mira que grande estás; serás un muchacho muy guapo y encantador...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con la voz de la ama de llaves: una mujer de unos cincuenta años la cual era de su total confianza.

-Señorita Merlín llegó el nuevo guardaespaldas, está en su oficina esperándola.- sus ojos se centran en su hijo.

-Cariño quédate con Sophie mientras mamá atiende un pequeño asunto.- a pesar de que el niño no tenía idea de lo le estaba diciendo Merlín siempre se sintió en la obligación de explicarle todo. Los ojos del pequeño varían entre su madre y la mujer que lo cuida cuando ella no está. Sophie lo toma en sus brazos y el accede a pesar de que no está totalmente convencido. -Gracias Sophie.-

-Es mi trabajo señorita.- dice con un tono uniforme.

-No, realmente te lo agradezco.- dice y luego solo camina hacía su elegante oficina.

Cuando entra se encuentra con un hombre musculoso, alto y realmente guapo; según Diana su hoja de vida era impecable; pero antes de que un empleado que abarcara un lugar en su entorno privado fuera contratado debía ser evaluado por ella y mucho más si se veía involucrada su seguridad y la de su hijo.

-Buen día.- toma asiento y le indica a Escanor que también lo haga.

-Buen día señorita Pendragon.- su tono se puso totalmente nervioso cuando vio entrar a la hermosa mujer, vaya que era hermosa; su sensualidad era totalmente desbordante, su cuerpo era delgado con unas curvas de infarto, su cabello era por encima de sus hombros con un color aceituna, ojos color miel que casi se podían confundir con el oro y unos labios gruesos y tentadores. La ropa que llevaba puesta esta diseñada para dar un ataque al corazón a cualquier hombre, un vestido corto de color negro de tirantes con un generoso escote que daba a conocer la ausencia de sujetador ademas del tamaño impresionante de sus pechos y unos tacones totalmente altos.

Merlín realmente no le presta mucha atención al hombre que está frente a ella y revisa los papeles que tiene en frente; -Escanor Castellio...- comienza a leer y suelta: -realmente interesante.- vuelve a posar su mirada en el y Escanor solo la mira con admiración, -voy a ser totalmente honesta contigo; tu experiencia es obviamente nula y no entiendo por qué si tienes varios títulos en universidades reconocidas e importantes estás aquí.- su mirada escrutadora lo pone nervioso.

-Realmente nadie quiere contratarme y mi única oportunidad la vi aquí; de verdad entiendo si usted no me quiere contratar; mi experiencia no es la mejor pero créame que si debo dar la vida para protegerla lo voy a hacer.- Merlín lo mira impresionada y nota la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Muy bien señor Castellio; está contratado pero en un periodo de prueba.-

N/A: BUENO QUÉ TAL, REALMENTE NO QUISE CENTRARME EN LA TRAMA DEL MANGA PORQUE QUERÍA QUE FUERA ALGO MÁS REAL Y ROMÁNTICO, ESTA PAREJA ME PARECE HERMOSA Y REALMENTE ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTOS EN ALGÚN MOMENTO Y SI NO BUENO PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS FANFIC. ¿ALGUIEN LEYÓ EL CAPITULO 295? LAS COSAS SE ESTÁN PONIENDO BUENAS.

BUENO YA EMPECÉ A DIVAGAR ASÍ QUE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escanor estaba totalmente impresionado con la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente; jamás pensó que sería tan impresionante y sensual: totalmente cautivadora en palabras concretas; nunca había visto una mujer así de bella; sabía que si no tuvo la oportunidad de estar con una cuando tenía dinero menos la iba a tener ahora que estaba totalmente en la calle; Merlín lo saca del trance cuando menciona su nombre con esa voz encantadora. -Como ya te dijo Diana tendrás que vivir aquí...- hace una pequeña pausa, -realmente quiero darte la oportunidad: espero y no la desaproveches Escanor.-

Escanor solo la mira y asiente con vehemencia; -Sí señorita.-

-Muy bien... por lo que veo en estos documentos tienes permiso para cargar un arma.-

-Sí, es verdad; aunque realmente en estos momentos no tengo una.- los ojos azul de Escanor se posan en los de Merlín y ella solo sigue hablando.

-No debes preocuparte por eso Escanor; yo tengo a alguien que se hará cargo de todo eso y como ya conociste a Sophie: ella se hará cargo de enseñarte tu habitación y lo que debes y no debes hacer mientras estés en esta casa.- La bella mujer cierra la carpeta, -como estas en un periodo de prueba se te hará un pre-contrato y si cumples con lo acordado inmediatamente serás contratado.-

-No hay ningún problema señorita Merlín, realmente voy a dar lo mejor de mí.-

-Eso espero, mañana comienzas oficialmente; hoy mismo puedes empezar a mudarte aquí.- la voz de Merlín sigue uniformemente tranquila y naturalmente seductora.

El hermoso hombre solo se queda anonadado con la bella mujer y solo se dedica a asentir a todo lo que esta dice. -Como usted desee.-

-Está bien Escanor; nos vemos mañana temprano.- una sonrisa se posa en los carnosos labios rosados de la mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escanor recoge su bolso y sus pocas pertenencias; realmente Daymond no le permitió sacar ropa y puso a varios de sus guardaespaldas a que lo escoltaran hasta la salida, pero uno de ellos lo conocía desde hace mucho y lo dejo sacar un pequeño bolso con alguna ropa dentro de este y un dinero en efectivo que había tenido guardado en su caja fuerte, realmente su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Realmente era su única opción ya que su experiencia laboral era muy escasa, sacude sus pensamientos y vuelve al presente: solo tenia que dar lo mejor de sí y demostrarle a la hermosa mujer que sí era capaz de protegerla.

Cuando la mujer adulta lo lleva a su habitación el solo se queda callado, -esta será su habitación; le recomiendo dormir el tiempo posible ya que la señorita Merlín es una mujer muy exigente con respecto a la puntualidad... los uniformes que usted va a usar están en el armario y algunas toallas por si la necesita.- la mujer lo mira y se da cuenta de la paciencia y tranquilidad que reside en su hermoso rostro, realmente es un hombre muy atractivo; según lo que le dijo Merlín era un hombre muy estudiado con pocas oportunidades de empleo; - una cosa más: la señorita Merlín ama la privacidad; solo limítese a hacer bien su trabajo y todo estará perfecto.-

Escanor la escucha atentamente y su voz totalmente varonil sale a flote, - muchas gracias.- sus hermosos ojos le dedican una humilde mirada y ella solo sonríe y se despide para dejarlo solo.

Se sienta en la cama y mira a su alrededor; realmente no es tan grande como su antigua habitación, para ser realista era pequeña pero realmente no le importaba mucho; Escanor no era un hombre de gustos excéntricos así que no era un verdadero problema; suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y se deja caer en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo blanco; el recorrido que le había dado la mujer mayor había sido muy revelador: la mansión era grande y con muchos trabajadores para una sola persona o eso pensaba él; sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse y se queda totalmente dormido con la ropa puesta.

La próxima vez que sus ojos se abren son la cinco de la mañana y se levanta para hacer su serie de ejercicios diarios para después de un rato darse un baño y alistarse para su primer día de trabajo, cuando mira su armario nota los trajes y el arma que le había dicho Merlín.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como de costumbre desde que nació Arturo y empezó a dormir solo Merlín se iba a su habitación, aunque muchas veces el pequeño niño dormía con su madre ya que al parecer si sentía su ausencia por lo tanto su tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a su hermoso y pequeño niño de tan solo nueve meses. A veces se sorprendía de cómo pasaba el tiempo de rápido; ya no era importante aquel hombre que la había decepcionado y rompido el corazón. ¿Enamorarse? ese error no lo cometería nuevamente o eso pensaba ella.

Sophie estaba a su lado, -¿Le explicaste todo a Escanor?-

-Si señora le deje muy en claro que a usted le encanta la privacidad y que no debe recorrer la casa si no se le da la orden.-

-Realmente te lo agradezco; a pesar de que parece ser sincero todavía no lo conozco bien y puede que las apariencias engañen.-

Cuando quiso ver la hora ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y su celular empezó a sonar, miró los ojos expectantes de su hijo y su corazón se encogió al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, -perdóname cariño pero debo irme.- coloca un beso en su mejilla y Sophie lo toma en brazos.

Al salir de la mansión se encuentra con su nuevo guardaespaldas esperándola, su uniforme el cual es un traje negro se le ve adherido al cuerpo y deja admirar su increíble físico masculino, sus hermosos ojos azules se fijan en ella y le ofrece un saludo a lo que ella corresponde.

-¿Cómo amanece?-

-Bien. Escanor realmente debo irme.- sus ojos ámbar se fija en los del guapo hombre.

Su ego baja inmediatamente; -Lo siento mucho señorita.- abre la puerta trasera de la camioneta y cuando ella entra la cierra. Realmente se sentía estúpido al pensar que una mujer como ella estaría con un hombre como él: puede que por fuera sea un hombre totalmente guapo pero por dentro seguía siendo el mismo hombre inseguro de siempre; se sienta al lado del conductor y el joven pone el furgón a manejar.

Mira por el espejo a la bella mujer que está en el asiento trasero y se siente un idiota; la ve sonreír al mirar su celular; que estúpido fue: esta mujer debe tener un hombre en su vida y él es solo un simple guardaespaldas, sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella pero eso no hace que deje de pensar que es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Escanor llega al destino al que se dirige la bella mujer, nota que se trata de Belialuin Hotels: una de las empresas hoteleras más grandes e importantes de Liones además de ser la mayor competencia de Castellio Hotels perteneciente a Daymond (su hermano) hoy en día. El gran hombre la sigue hasta que llegan a la entrada de la oficina de Merlín. -No es necesario que entres Escanor.-

-Como usted desee señorita.- la joven mujer entra y el se queda vigilando la entrada. Escanor jamás se imaginó que terminaría en esta posición: vaya que el mundo da muchas vueltas, se dice a sí mismo. Apenas y empezaba a trabajar en la empresa cuando Daymond lo había sacado como un perro de esta y su apartamento alegando que había sido comprado con dinero de los hoteles y por lo tanto no le pertenecía.

Unas horas después Merlín abre la puerta de su oficina; -¿Tienes hambre?- su pregunta se escucha ansiosa.

-Señorita puedo comer después...-

Sus ojos color ámbar se posan en los suyos y Escanor solo se pone nervioso.-Te ordeno que vayas y comas algo; realmente no te necesito por ahora.-

-Bien, eso haré.-

-Buen provecho.- le dice intentando aligerar la conversación sabiendo que el hombre frente a ella está renuente a irse en el momento en que Elaine está subiendo con el pequeño Arturo, cada segundo que pasa se siente mas intranquila, lo último que necesita es que Escanor se entere de todo; pero cuando piensa que no va a acceder el hombre asiente y se va para unos segundos después tener a su amiga con su pequeño hijo.

El bebé al ver a su madre comienza a llamarla con emoción, -mamma.- cuando Elaine está cerca de ella lo toma en sus brazos.

-Gracias por traerlo de nuevo.- ambas entran y la pequeña rubia cierra la puerta para después colocar el bolso del pequeño en el escritorio de su madre.

-Sabes que no me molesta y para que Sophie me llamara tenía que ser totalmente necesario traerlo, siente tu ausencia Merlín.- la morena solo asiente sabiendo que es verdad.

-Lo sé El, es solo que no estoy preparada: si la prensa se entera querrán saber quién es el papá y sabes que eso no puede pasar.-

La rubia busca una alfombra de juegos y algunos juguetes en un cajón ubicado en el gran estante que se encuentra en la oficina para después poner todo en el piso y organizarlo. Merlín coloca al infante en el suave materia acolchado; se sienta en una orilla y Elaine en la otra; -Arturo está grande Merlín y llegará el momento en el cual no podrás ocultarlo más...- la joven mujer hace una pausa mirando la expresión de su amiga; -además eres una experta en evadir preguntas.-

-Entendí el punto... y lo voy a hacer.- dice mirando a su pequeño jugar. -Ahora cambiando a un tema más alegre como van Ban y tú.- el rostro de Elaine se ruboriza y baja la mirada. -Realmente lo veo enamorado de ti.-

-¿Tú crees?- la pequeña mujer pregunta con curiosidad.

-Sí, hasta creo que muy pronto habrá boda; ¿Tú qué piensas Arturo?- el niño al escuchar a su madre la mira con curiosidad, Merlín no se resiste y lo pone en su regazo a lo cual el niño responde recostándose en su madre: por lo general Arturo es muy tranquilo a menos que desee la presencia de su madre y por el trabajo que esta ocupa su tiempo es muy limitado.

-Él piensa que deberías dejar de molestarme.-

La pelinegra suelta una carcajada y Arturo la imita; -con esa risa dijo que no.-

-Ban y yo ni siquiera vivimos.-

-Pero obviamente ganas no te faltan.- Elaine se levanta y comienza a merodear por la oficina lo cual es típico de ella cuando está nerviosa. -Ya empezaste a caminar lo cual quiere decir que sí quieres empezar a tener sexo con Ban.- cuando menciona sexo le coloca sus manos a Arturo en los oídos y el tierno rostro de su amiga se pone rojo como un tomate a lo que Merlín sonríe; -No niegues lo que es evidente.-

-¿Puedes dejar de avergonzarme?-

-Está bien, pero solo por hoy.- hace una pausa y su atención vuelve al pequeño en su regazo; -si no fuera tan necesario estar atendiendo los problemas de esta empresa estaría todo el día con él, siento que me estoy perdiendo momentos importante de su vida y eso me parte el alma El...- respira profundo; -a veces pienso que soy una mala madre.

-Pues el amor y la adoración que el tiene hacia ti me dicen lo contrario, esta empresa necesita de mucha responsabilidad y creo que eres la mejor presidenta que puede haber.- el rostro de merlín muestra una sonrisa, -ademas una buena madre y en eso me avala mi pequeño novio.- Elaine toca la mejilla del bebé y este le da una sonrisa con indicios de dientes.

-Gracias... siempre me hace bien hablar contigo.-

-A mí también.-

El tiempo pasó volando y Merlín ve a su retoño dormido acurrucado contra ella, -es mejor que se vayan antes de que se despierte y comience a llorar.- Elaine asiente y se levanta para agarrar al chico ahora profundamente dormido, Merlín se lo entrega y luego se levanta para entregarle el bolso de Arturo y despedirse de ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para cuando Escanor vuelve, Elaine y el pequeño niño ya habían partido; el hombre sostiene una bolsa en su mano y toca la puerta de la hermosa mujer; Sophie le había pedido el favor de estar pendiente a la hora de las comidas porque Merlín en muchas ocasiones se las saltaba, por lo tanto le había dado un pequeño menú de lo que le gustaba. Unos segundos después la mujer abre la puerta revelando su hermoso rostro. -¿pasa algo?-

-No señora, solo pensé que tendría hambre así que le traje algo de comer.- lo mira impresionada.

-¿Esto fue influenciado por Sophie?- sus dientes nacarados le ofrecen una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sí y creo que está en toda la razón de hacerlo.- le entrega la bolsa de cartón.

-Gracias Escanor y para la próxima vez te recomiendo traer comida y dejarla en la sala de descanso.- él asiente para que después la morena vuelva a su oficina dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos; pensándolo bien esa mirada seductora le parecía muy conocida. Sacude su cabeza pensando que está simplemente imaginando cosas.

Para cuando Merlín vuelve a salir ya está la ciudad oscura, está con su abrigo y su bolso, el hombre musculoso la mira esperando una reacción, -¿Lista para irse?-

-Sí.- La mujer cierra la puerta y comienza a camina para que después Escanor la siga.

N/A: ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, REALMENTE ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIÓ PORQUE AMO A ESTA PAREJA. FELIZ NOCHE O DÍA DEPENDIENDO E LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTREN. SALUDOS PARA TODOS.

TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS Y OPINIONES SON BIENVENIDOS.


End file.
